Shigure, Kyou and Yuki’s EXCELLENT Adventure!
by s n u c k
Summary: Shigure, Kyou and Yuki steal a Winnebago to get away from a VERY hyper rabbit. [ ooc-ness - badly written shounen-ai - just plain dumb-funny ]


**Shigure, Kyou and Yuki's EXCELLENT Adventure!**

**Chapter One:** Fangirling in the Afterlife

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or Scooby Doo. Or maybe I **DOO**? Hon hon hon. ;D

INSERTAPAGEBREAKTHINGWITHYOURMIND!

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

And being as quiet as Shigure's (usually very loud) house was, Kyou was paranoid.

Well, as paranoid as a sleeping Kyou could get.

Here was the 'baka neko' sleeping, and not to mention drooling, on the floor, sleep fighting with Yuki and (apparently) losing. Doing all this, in the middle of the floor. Where anyone could step on him.

Ahem.

Well, getting back to the story now.

While the unwitting Kyou was sleeping oh-so-stupidly on the floor, Momiji (who had just eaten a few pounds of sugar) was bouncing like an idiot up to the door, like most hyper rabbits do. Instead of knocking like a sensible person, he just broke into the door screaming, "I like trains!"

Kyou said, "Take that… Yuki… grumble grumble…"

"KYOOOOOOOU!?!" screamed hyper Momiji, springing over to where Kyou was still lying on the floor, in all his sleep-talking glory. "ARE YOU DEAAAAAAD?"

"…I knew you were queer…" muttered Kyou in his sleep, half laughing. Momiji paused to scratch his nose.

"Did I hear… screaming?" said Shigure, who had magically appeared, poked his nose around the corner.

Momiji grinned.

"Did you get into Akito's crack again?" said the dog, raising an eyebrow. Momiji let out a scary high pitched giggle. Shigure disappeared around the corner again.

**Meanwhile…**

"I know this is Prince Yuki's house!" said Yuki Fangirl #1,205. Yuki Fangirl #84,002 squealed with delight.

"Yay! Let's go molest him and stuff!" said Yuki Fangirl #666,006. Devil Woman. Eurgh.

The three Yuki Fanclub girls squealed again, and decided to charge the house. Which they did. And they broke down the walls. And that sucked for Kyou, who felt the outside draft and woke up. Poor kitty.

"What…?" mumbled the still half asleep cat. Momiji grabbed the nearest butcher knife.

"Let's play!" giggled the sugar-charged rabbit. The Fangirls squealed.

"AWWW, LOOK AT THE CUTE CROSSDRESSING LITTLE BOY THING!" said Yuki Fangirl #84,002. Momiji decided she was first to die.

So, he threw the butcher knife at her head, hacking it clean off. It flew to the other side of the wall, still grinning like a crazy, and slid down to the floor leaving a nice, crimson streak.

Kyou grabbed some popcorn.

"Where's Yuki!?" asked Yuki Fangirl #666,006, not noticing her dead companion's head. Most of the Fangirls had a one-track mind when it came to Yuki. The others were just competition.

Momiji went to grab a few utensils from the kitchen.

Kyou ate some popcorn, decided he didn't like it, and decided to put it in Yuki's bed later. And then he pouted for a while, looking adorable in his angst-ridden bishonen way.

"Okay, I'm back!" said Momiji, grinning in his still maniacal hyper-ness. Except he had a spoon and a spatula, this time. Good lot that's going to do for him.

Anyway.

The remaining two Yuki Fangirls decided to go 'all Matrix on dat bunnies ass0rz' and everything slowed down. In fact, the author took a break from writing this story to strip off Kyou's top while he was too slow to move. But, Momiji, still in all his glorified hyper-ness, was still moving fast (for some freakish reason) and smacked the girls over the head with his spatula and then spooned them to death.

Kyou said, "Hey, where did my shirt go?"

And then Yuki walked in the door. "What happened here…?" Kyou and Yuki blinked at each other for a while, before Yuki blinked at Momiji, then he blinked at the severed head that was staring up at him from the floor.

"You're missing your shirt," said Yuki, pointing at Kyou.

Shigure poked his nose around the corner. "Momiji got into Akito's crack again."

Momiji wasn't done with his fun yet. "Let's play, okay Shigure?"

Shigure paled.

Kyou pouted some more.

Yuki blinked.

The dead Fangirls… uh… 'Fangirled' in the afterlife.

Shigure, Kyou and Yuki took that opportunity to run from the house. This resulted in hours and hours of Momiji chasing the three around Japan screaming like a maniac, and Shigure running, Kyou pouting and running and Yuki just wondering what the hell was going on.

Yeah.

**Meanwhile…**

"Jinkies, gang! It seems we've got a mystery," said Velma, re-arranging her glasses. The Scooby Doo Crew was sent to solve the mystery that had happened at the residence of Sohma Shigure.

"Rooby Rooby Roo!" said Scooby Doo, and that awful canned laughter rang out all over the house.

Just then, Tohru arrived home with a blank stare. "Oh, hello all of you. Would you like some cake?"

The Scooby Doo gang nodded, and they ate some cake. Little did they know, that Tohru had spiked it with leeks. And leeks were evil. According to Kyou who has a gun at my head, and will kill me if I don't say this.

Ahem.

Anyway, the Scooby Doo gang all died because of the leeks, Tohru and Shaggy didn't die for some miraculous reason, only because I like Shaggy. Tohru didn't die because… well, she's freaking invincible.

Right.

**Back at the Chase Scene…**

The chase had ended.

Well, not technically 'ended' per say.

More like, a still sleepy Kyou had crashed into a garbage can and smacked head first into a wall. Who knows why the wall was right in front of him.

OKAY!

"Oh no! What shall we do!?" screamed the over-dramatic Shigure. And then, the dog, being the oh-so-cool person he is, saw a Winnebago in the distance. "We must steal that Winnebago and run the hell away from this place!"

"Don't you mean 'drive the hell away from this place'?" said Yuki, not really noticing that Kyou was unconscious on the ground, covered in garbage and groaning.

"Whatever," said Shigure, just as Momiji, (still hyper as hell), flew over, giggling crazy.

"ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!" screamed Momiji, his sentence having no real relevance to the rest of the conversation. But, weird things happen when one is hyper. Trust me.

And so, Shigure, picked up Kyou (and being the pervert he is, his hand was in a very odd position and Kyou probably would have ranted and raved about it if he weren't unconscious), and Yuki ran with the dog to the Winnebago, where there were about to begin their odd and freakish journey.

Oh, but the Winnebago was locked.

INSERTAPAGEBREAKTHINGWITHYOURMIND!

**THE ENDDD!**

OHEMGEE!

Well, there you go. There's the first chapter. ;D

Coming Soon:

KYOU WAKES UP FOR MORE THAN TWO PARAGRAPHS! OMGLOLZ!!

Momiji schemes

Akito wonders where her crack went

Yuki mugs the guy who owns the Winnebago and steals his groceries and keys

Shigure drives

Watch for the next installment! ;D

Turrah!


End file.
